Sway Me
by CruelYoru
Summary: I suck at summarys, so I'll make it short, sweet and simple....Hatori....hispanic beauty....dancing......that about sums it up. My motto is as long as Hatori's in it, it's all good. Hope u like. Btw, I rated it T since in later chapters there will be some
1. Step 1

_**A/N: Hello all you Fruba fans out there! I'd like to thank everyone who decided to grace my story with their charming and skillful eyes looking over it. I'll level with you, I wrote this after seeing some dancing movies. What can I say? I have fantasies with anime characters...CONSTANTLY! If it were a job, I'd be richer than Bill Gates! ha ha ha! If only... This fic is about none other than, (dah da da dah da DAH!) The Madubadachi Trio! More specifically Hatori! I love Hatori! He is one sexy doctor! He's my absolute fave! Shigure would be a great bed buddy, but, uh, well, cough anyway, basic sum of this fic is Hatori gets dragged to a dance class, (yes, a DANCE CLASS) where he meets someone who'll change his life forever and his passion for life and love is rekindled with the simplist of things. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer:  Yoru: **Hey Shigure, come here a sec._

_**Shigure: **Sure! What is it?_

_**Y:** I wanna try something._

_**S:** Uh, what?_

_**Y: **puts prayer beads around Shigure's neck Okay...SIT!_

_**S:** BAM! OWWWWWWWWW!_

_**Y: **SUCCESS! It works on him too!_

_**InuYasha: **HA, HA, HA, HA! Feel my PAIN! Kagome smacks him upside the head_

_**Hatori: **"..."_

_**Y: **Oh yeah, the disclaimer, Hatori can I own you so I can do dirty things to your gorgeous body?_

_**H: **...Of course not._

_**Y: **AWWWWWWWWWWWW! T.T_

_I don't own Fruits Basket or InuYasha._

**Sway Me** _by Cruel Yoru_

_Another day has come to an end, the same routine executed._

Hatori Sohma had a busy schedule, but he was the type who always planned out the steps to each and every day he lived as to ensure that what needed to be done was. They were as the dance steps to his life. He could perform his activities in his sleep if necessary, but even the doctor wished for something a little different. Something exciting, something out of regular pace to prove he hadn't become some cold, mechanical instrument. That he was still alive and could feel it...afterall, he was still human...right?

However, with his family secret and him being the family doctor, he never had time to feel alive. He just felt...empty. He'd wake, he'd work, he'd eat (when he could), then sleep. He found it tiring just to carry on a conversation. There wasn't much point in it. He simply did what was required of him so there was no need to know anything else. He had no love or hate for his job, but he knew people relied on him and if there was one thing he hated, it was that he couldn't live up to their expectations.

He was out on one of his rare days off. He decided perhaps he'd go to the Tokyo library and see what they had for new book releases. Reading was one of the few pleasures he enjoyed in life, though he didn't have anyone to share this with. His cousin Shigure was an author, unfortunately and disturbingly, their tastes in reading material differed vastly. Walking out with new books of science, philosophy, a few medicine and one of famous quotes, his right eye caught a bright neon sign across the street that read, "Shall we Dance: Dancing Academy". He blinked twice, turning his head giving a small, sharp,"Hn..." he continued on his way not even giving it a second thought.

"HAAAA-SAAAAAAN!"_ I can't help but heave a deep sigh upon hearing that all to familiar high-pitched whine._

"What is it Ayame?"

"Oh Ha-San, let's go out and find you a young bride to make you happy for the rest of your life!"

"...oh? Just like that?"

"OF COURSE! With your charming good looks and I accompaning you to give you the right advice, there's no DOUBT that ALL the young ladies will absolutely be BEGGING to marry you!"

"..." _He looks so proud of what he just said..._"Ayame, what are you doing here anyway? I'm working you realize?"

"Oh I know, but I just had to come over to remind you the dress code of the evening I have planned for us tonight!"

_...What?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh? 'Gure didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" _I don't like where this conversation is going..._

"That we're having a night on the town since this is one of your weekends off."

_Again, I heave another deep sigh at yet another all too familiar voice from the doorway behind me._"Shigure...I don't have time to babysit you two while you get drunk."

"Ah, not to worry Hari'!" _His grin really bothers me..._"We're not going to any places like that." _It usually means he's up to something..._

"Then where 'praytell' are we going?"

_The grins on their faces stretched all the wider, _"HI - MI - TSU!" _followed by their gigglefits I've grown accustomed to._

"...Sigh.", _I'm going to hate this._

On the streets of downtown Tokyo not far from the Library, three cousins waited on a bench inside a rather old building. Within the near empty room, a familiar tune danced among the air. On the floor, two people answered its call, moving to the rythym with an elegance that seemed unrivaled. Sadly, music was not the only thing about in the air. A strange aura loomed over the side bench near the emergency exit. One that gave a forboding feeling, all eminating from one noticable soruce giving a long, cold glare at two men sitting beside him.

"A dancing class?" Hatori spoke with almost no emotion.

"Yep! We figured you need to get out more Hari'! You know excersice, meet new people and this is the perfect way to sharpen your social skills with the opposite sex, not to mention even GIVE you a social life. You stay inside and work WAY too much! If you keep this up, you'll become a boring old man sooner than you should! You need to go out and live life! Vida Loca style!"

"Ayame...do you need to stand on the bench like that?" _He looks like he's about to proclaim his love or something._

Shigure layed an assuring hand on Hatori's shoulder, "The bottom line is, you need something different in your life and since we can't do that by getting plastered and force more burdens on you, we thought this might be just what you need."

"So, you thought that by taking dancing lessons, where we come into close contact with the opposite sex and risk transforming in front of countless people, a way of lifting the burdens you place on me...?"

"YOU GOT IT!"

"...Idiots."

"Aww, don't worry Ha-San! If we don't bump into them, then we won't transform!"

"Aya's right! We promise we'll be very careful. Who knows, mabye you'll even enjoy dancing!" The author gave a sly wink and a loving smile that grated on Hatori's nerves all the more.

Calmly but quickly, the doctor stood up turning to the door exit stating, "I'm leaving."

"WHAT!" Both cousin's rang in unison.

Ayame dramatically wrapped possesive arms around Hatori's upper right arm, "You can't leave Ha-San! We just got here!"

Shigure unable to resist the urge to cause a scene, joined his cousin in his protests, "Yes, at least TRY it! Just this once!"

There was no escape for the poor seahorse, still, ignoring their pleads he struggled and strained to break free, but Shigure had claimed his other arm, imobizing his upper body. he twisted and thrashed, sending the three of them crashing to the ground in a loud 'THUD' that echoed throughout the room.

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you here for lessons?" A little voice spoke with uneasiness.

All three men froze, then slowly rose their heads to find a tiny woman in her mid 50's staring down at them.

"Is there a proplem?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow displaying her thoughts to the men sprawled across her dance floor of how rediculous they looked.

As quick as rabbits, they all stood in front of the woman struggling to straighten ther clothes and hair.

Shigure clearing his throat, replied, "Yes, uh, we're here for lessons. Our cousin's just a little shy is all." Hatori gave a chilled glare toward his cousin who could all but feel the icy look placed on his back.

"Oh, well that's alright dear. First time dancing, eh?" Her face softened and bacame warm and inviting.

"Yes actually, and" leaning a little closer to the short, curly, red haired woman with a hand to his lips, lowered his voice but could still be heard by those who stood close, "He's really shy around women."

"Oh! There's no need for that dear! You'll be just fine here and there's no need to be shy now! A handsome man such as yourself, oh you must have the ladies at your door constantly!" She sung throughout the room and her laughter had a high bell ringing sound to it. It was warming, but edged on annoying.

Shigure should have been worrying what would become of him later for that comment, yet he was too caught up in the satasfaction of humiliating his cousin. Afterall, as his motto went, "Que Serra, Serra!"

The woman moved over behind the counter rummaging through her books. "My name is Ms.Camille and I shall be your dance instructor this evening. So, what kind of dancing were you boys interested in learning?" She shifted her granny-like glasses up only to have them slowly slope down to the brim of her nose as she skimmed through her papers.

"Well something that doesn't really have much contact with the other dancer?"

Wrinkled, questioning eyes peeked over the frames of her glasses to the young author.

"Well with him being so shy and all." He motioned towards the man behind him. Shigure's speech had a charm to it. He could talk almost anyone into doing something they normally wouldn't do, just look at Hatori.

"Well we do have a few dances that are more formal. Ballroom Dancing to be more specific. Some examples are the waltz and the foxtrot."

"Sounds good!" He exclaimed with a broad smile.

After jotting down some information, the redhead led them to the center of the dance floor where they recived the basic intructions of posture during dancing. As a prop to aid them in maintaining their frame, they were given each a long stick about the length and width of a broom.

After a few near and some direct hits to Shigure's head delivered by the doctor who seemed to stiffle a few chuckles, soon moved on to dancing with one another.

Shigure and Ayame really getting into it, exagerated a few tango-like poses which made them look even more bizzare. Hatori was so paronoid of bumping into the instructor, he kept his distance well apart from her as they did a few simple steps.

"WONDERFUL, Just wonderful! You gentlemen are well on your way to becoming marvelous dancers!" She was so pleased with their fast progression. Hatori himself was always a quick student.

"In fact, I think i'll have you boys train a bit with Marisa._( The 'I' in her name sounds like 'e' )_ Marisa dear! Come out here will you!" Hatori winced from the close range hauler she gave in his left ear.

The clicking of heels was followed by long tanned legs belonging to a young lady no more than 25 years old. She wore a light olive green dress with straps that clung to the edge of her shoulder frame, the skirt hung from her mid thighs flowing freely about her in strips connected together in an intricate and elegant style. Her hair naturally highlighted with multiple brunette shades, a deep chocolate brown dominating, was swept back in a half phonytail with the rest falling about her shoulders ending at mid back. Simotaneously, all three men's eyes grew wide, mouths slightly opening, staring shamlessly at the hispanic beauty before them.

Full pouted lips tinted with a slight rouge deeply inhaled then released a sweet sound more gentle and refreshing than a crisp, spring morning, "Yes Ms.Camille?"

"These fine gentlemen are here for basic ballroom dancing and are doing wonderous! I'd like you to give them a little bit of a workout. You think you could show them how it's done?" Her rosey cheeks beamed with delight as she exchanged words with the younger woman.

"Certainly Ms.Camille, was there a dance you had in mind?" She spoke with such a polite elegance. The speech a true lady would use. It was very rare these days you'd hear that kind of talk from anyone which made Hatori wonder if she was from a wealthy family, or was well educated.

"Well, this one here is a tad shy around pretty ladies, so mabye the waltz would be a good choice?" Hatori shifted his gaze to the well polished wood floor lighty flushed.

"Yes, that would be appropriate." The corners of her lips curved into a soft smile, calm eyes aimed in the doctor's direction.

"Alright then, I have the perfect song! Since your so shy you can go first!" Hatori almost froze into place.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me now get over there, go on, don't worry, her bark is much worse than her bite." After delivering her speech she gave Hatori a friendly wink. It strangely reminded him of one of his cousins.

The music gently seeped into the air signaling for the lesson to begin. Hatori quelled the urge to sprint for the door, instead he stepped to the center of the room facing the lovley image in front of him.He was not much taller than her, just enough that would have to force her to lift onto the balls of her feet to face him head on if she wished to kiss him.

He quickly pushed his thoughts to the side.

She raised her hand in the air as a silent request for his hand to take hold of hers. His stomoach instantly began tightening up making him even more uneasy. Taking a deep breath, he tenderly took hold of her hand, cradling it in his. With his other, he placed it gently yet firmly against her back at the base of her shoulderblade. The back of her dress dipped low to the small of her back revealing flawless skin of beige satin. The touch of it electrified Hatori's fingertips.

She blinked once, noting to herself how he had placed his hand in the correct spot. After a brief pause to ready themselves, they took flight across the floor. Their movements were perfect and seemed to glide on the floor effortlessly. Hatori didn't miss a single step and led her across the room with growing confidence spinning her occasionally, giving her dress a life of it's own. It flowed with such grace around her body complementing her well. Only one moment during their dance did she have to correct him. She slid her finger beneath his chin and lightly raised his head upward to face her instead of looking at what his feet were doing. The song came to an end at last, but for Hatori was not nearly long enough.

"WELL DONE! That was so splendid!" The petite woman cheered aloud with Shigure and Ayame clapping along enthusiastically.

"MY TURN!" Ayame sang with the new song starting up skipping over to greet the dark beauty.

Hatori strode over to sit beside his cousin who was smiling from ear to ear."...Don't you say it." He warned.

"Hm? Say what? I didn't say a word." Shigure with eyes of pure glee looked straight ahead along with Hatori, smile still glued to his face.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Ayame squeeled as he chased Shigure down the empty streets with Hatori walking not far behind.

"We should definitely go there again! Don't you agree Hari?" Shigure yelled halfway down the road. Hatori remained silent for a long time.

After dropping off Ayame at his shop, the dog and dragon stood outside the gigantic oak wood gates of the Sohma Estate.

"So you're going to go back again right? You are aren't you? It wouldn't have anything to do with that stunning Jasmine olive flower would it? It does doesn't it!You naughty, naughty man, who'd have thought!" That was all Hatori could stand for the night.

"Don't put me on your level and no I'm not going back." He snapped.

Shigure stared bug-eyed momentarily, then his features softened."You know no one would blame you for wanting a little more out of your life. It doesn't even have to be with someone else per say, just know that a lot of people care about you Hari. All we want is for you to be happy." His kind words were sincere and honest. It made Hatori slightly regret his earlier tone with him.

Intaking a long breath of the cold night air, he slowly breathed out, "I know...even if I did want more, as a member of the zodiac, that's a very unlikely wish to be granted to us." He gazed above their heads into a sea of burning white lights with a sorrowful look, as though mourning a past lifetime from long ago.

"Now, now. Nothing will ever come from having an attitude like that." His cousin taunted, "Afterall, weren't you the one who once said 'It's not too late'?"

He recalled the day Tohru Honda visited the main house to see Akito. His rare, gentle smile graced his lips, "I suppose I did."

He waved Shigure goodbye as he entered the estate, making his way to his home. Laying in his comfortable futon with his hands behind his head, he looked up at his celing sorting out his thoughts.

Before he proceeded to close his eyes for the final time until morning, he silently breathed among the dark, "I hope I can see her again."

_**Well, how about that? I don't think it's all that bad for my first fanfic if I do say so myself. Then again, what the hell do I know? Ha ha! -- For those of you who don't know, 'Himitsu' is japanese for 'secret'. Please, please, PLEASE if you liked, R&R PEOPLE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING WRONG! (Am I allowed to say hell? Oh well, I'm saying it anyways) Please no flames. Fire bad, tree pretty.Thanks again for reading!**_


	2. Step 2

_**A/N: Hello again! I'm back with the second chapter to this story. This chapter isn't really too interesting until later on, so I'm sorry to eveyone who's thinking,"This sux! When does Hatori and that girl get all kissy fissy!" Ha ha ha! Since it's my story, only I know. Mwahahahaha!**_

_**Disclaimer: Cruel yoru holds a 33 magnum point blank at Natsuki Takaya's head**_

_**Y: Now just say it like we rehearsed.**_

_**Natsuki Takaya: I hereby give ownership of Fruits Basket to Cruel Yoru**_

_**Y: Thank you very much! **_

_**NT: Can I pee my pants now?**_

_**Y: Yes, yes you can.**_

_**Hatori: ...That's not going to work.**_

_**Y: Shut up! I own you now, so you'll do as I say.evil thoughts of what she'll do to him**_

_**NT: He didn't listen to me when I owned him, what makes you think he'll listen to you?**_

_**Y: What! You mean he didn't!**_

_**NT: Nope.**_

_**Y:...crap...well, he will now.**_

_**Hatori: ...How so?**_

_**Y: I have my methods. cocks the gun**_

_**Hatori: ...Ulp.**_

_I do not Own Fruits Basket...there I said it, Happy now? sniff_

**Sway Me **_by Cruel Yoru_

"Alright, now take a deep breath."

Akito deeply breathed in, then exhaled,"Are we done yet?"

A few moments passed as Hatori closely listened to the frail heartbeat. "You're much better than you have been lately, you should still refrain from going outside for another day or so, though."

"Hmph!" The raven haired boy retorted as the doctor quietly put his equipment in his bag. "It almost seems like you just want to find an excuse for me to stay inside Hatori."

He simply stood, looking away and calmly replied, "Call me if you begin to feel ill."

"If that's the case, then you might as well stay here with me forever since I ALWAYS feel ill." Hatori stifled a sigh that threatened to escape from his chest.

_Akito is always so self involved..._

Akito's health had been improving recently, however his attitude had seemed more sour than usual. It was so strange to Hatori. He had expected his health improvment to give him a slightly more happy air to him, yet it seemed to do the opposite. He sat at Shigure's house listening to the noisy banter from the cat and mouse. Tohru brought out some of her soothing tea for Shigure and him to enjoy. It was strange but he actually was more at peace in this crazy environment than at the Sohma Estate which was considerably much more quiet.

"So what were you planning to do tonight Hari?" His cousin leaned a little closer to him waiting for his reply like an eager pup.

"What makes you think that I'd tell you?"

"OW! That hurts! Is it really so bad that I want to know about your plans for tonight?"

"Yes, especially if you're thinking of getting me to go with you somewhere like a bar." The dog jolted to his feet and rushed to Tohru who was currently folding laundry.

"Tohru-kun! Hatori's being so mean! He won't come with me to do Karaoke!"

_No_..._deffinitly not...especially if it's Karaoke..._

"Oh? but I think you'd be wonderful at singing Hatori-san! I mean, um, that is, well..." The unmistakable blush instantly formed on the young girl's face.

"I appreciate the compliment but I don't sing."

"Aw, come on Hari! It's not so bad to try new things. I'm going to sing!" He proudly proclaimed.

"That's precisly why I'm not going."

The room suddenly carried a long awkward silence.

"HWAH! I'm not that bad a singer! You really are mean!" He clasped Tohru's hands within his, "Then I shall have to take Tohru-kun out on our Karaoke date!"

Two young boys sprung from behind Shigure and a violently blushing flower, screaming simotaniously, "YOU WILL NOT!" A loud 'whack' was the last sound to be heard throughout the forest nearby the Sohma house for the night.

The two older men sat outside the porch enjoying their evening cigarettes as the night sky slowly lit up with a thousand tiny lights. One had a slight bump on top of thier head, though it oddly enough didn't seem to faze him.

"So he's becoming more bitter?" The author gazed ahead into the forest with half-lidded eyes. "Perhaps it's the very improvment of his health that's making him so aggitated." He took a long intake of breath, releasing a cloud of smoke into the crisp night air.

"...I suppose that he could be worried...if his health improves and then has no reason to have anyone tend to him, he could be afraid that he'll be abandoned."

Hatori finally had a possible explanation for Akito's behaviour. It made sense. He found that Shigure had a very good grasp of understanding other people's feelings. He was the only one of the zodiac members who could read Akito like a book. He knew how to talk to him and get information he's after. I guess you could call that part of his charm, though he still had no clue how to talk to the opposite sex.

"Well, I should get back. Akito may have already been calling for me for a while now." Hatori raised himself from the comfortable position he had placed himself on the edge of the wooden floor.

Heavy arms suddenly flopped overtop Hatori's shoulders almost causing him to fall to the ground, but quickly he regained his composure. "What are you doing! I don't have time to play around!"

"Oh? I'm sorry, am I bothering you? You just looked so comfy, I couldn't resisit!" He playfully wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Too exhausted to argue, he heaved a deep, deep sigh followed by a pause. "...Thank you, I'm alright Shigure."

Shigure loosened his hold. Staring into the doctor's face, he gave him a sad, loving smile. They stayed there as the moments of blissfull silence passed. "You know..." He began in his mischevious tone, "It might be a good idea to go for a walk around the library don't you think?"

Hatori's eyes narrowed toward his cousin. "Oh?"

"It's such a nice night out. It'd be a shame to waste it and who knows... you might bump into someone you want to see." He winked, then relinquished himself from atop Hatori and proceeded to go inside his house.

Not once had he mentioned anything to his cousin about his growing desire to see her again. He had thought he had hid it very well...not well enough apparently.

A half an hour after his visit to his cousin's home, he slammed his car door shut just outside the Tokyo library. He quietly sauntered about the streets with no particular destination. He looked over to the neon sign he had seen weeks before his cousins had even suggested going. It was turned out, curtains pulled with no one there.

_Why did I even come here? it's not like there would be anyone here at this hour anyway._

Despite that, he continued to walk aimlessly. The cool air felt good on his skin. A light mist rain began to fall. It had been about three weeks since they had been to the dance class, yet he still had all the steps memorized in his mind. Her face was always in front of him as soon as he closed his eyes at night. It wasn't that he disliked the emotions he was feeling from the whole experience, it was more the fact that he enjoyed it so much that made him hate it.

_What a strange thing to think, to love an emotion so much as to hate it. Mabye it's just me who's strange?_

Wound up in his thoughts, he turned a corner to find an object placed right in his pathway. Unconciously, he took hold of the obstacle half spinning them both around, avoiding a crash into eachother.

_Wait...was that a dance move? Who would've thought it'd come in handy?_

"My appologies, are you alrig..." He stopped mid sentance, staring dumbfoundedly at the face that had been plagueing his dreams as of late.

"I'm fine thank you, you startled me is all...oh, it's you. How have you been?" Her eyes brightened at the realization of who it was.

"As well as can be expected." _Why do I feel so strange? It's like her mere presence makes me feel as though I'm standing here naked._

"So what brings you here at this time of night? Were you thinking of comming to class again? I'm so very sorry, I closed up the studio for the night already. If you'd like I can set up a time for you to have lessons with us right now, just let me find my pen..." She fumbled through her huge bag that hung at her side.

"No, it's alright, really, I was just out for a walk." He mentally berated himself. _No you idiot! You should talk with her more, set up a dance class, that way you have an excuse to see her again!_

"Oh, you weren't interested in more classes? I'm so sorry, I'm always jumping to conclusions."

_What's that look on her face? She seems embarrased...what for? I should be the one embarrased._

"That's alright, but what are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be home?"

"Well, It was such nice weather outside, I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Walking helps clear my mind and the air's really nice as well." She spoke with a cherry smile on her lips looking directly into his eyes. Hatori wasn't really used to people looking directly at him. they usually would look down at their feet or just beyond him.

His heart steadily began pounding harder as he gathered what little nerve he had in him to ask his question. "Since we're out here for the same reason, would you like to walk together?"

_...Did I really say that just now? _

She looked at him for a moment before answering,"Yes, I'd like that."

_...I guess I did. That's not like me...what's going on?_

They strolled along the dimmly lit streets for a while without exchanging words building on the tension each of them were feeling. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Do you read?"

"Hm? Yes, I do...Do you?"

"Yes." She beamed with great joy.

"What kind of books do you like?"

"Oh, well...promise you won't laugh?"

_Does she read weird things like UFO sitings or something?_ "I promise."

"...well, I read books on biology, religion, horror...and...mangas."

Hatori stopped in mid-stride, staring blankly at her. "...you...read...mangas?"

A quick, short nod came from her as she hung her head low avoiding eye contact. Her hair drapped over her face concealing her deep blush. Hatori blinked a few times before answering to her in an equally shy tone,

"...I do too."

Shocked electric green eyes connected with the doctors golden orbs. "re-really?"

He replied with a quick nod, eyes still locked with hers. Slowly, the two of them began chuckling to eachother.It steadily grew into warm hearted laughter between the two.

_I never would have guessed she'd read that kind of thing, then again I doubt a lot of people would expect me to read it either._

For the rest of the night, they talked more and more about their interests and slowly learned more about eachother. It turned out that they both shared a great interest in reading. Hatori was glad to have found someone who he could relate with. All the while though, a thought constantly creeped at the back of his mind...a thought that had always haunted him since the day he was born...

_I like her...I really like her...that's why I shouldn't have anything more to do with her._

_It's because I like her, that I don't want to hurt her._

_If I keep her near me...she'll get hurt._

_She'll get hurt...because of being near me..._

_So stay away from her, leave now, tell her you have to go...do it..._

_now..._

His eyebrows furrowed at his thoughts giving a sad and confused look. A hand came into his view, she must have been calling his name for a while he thought. She stood there about to place her hand across his forehead with a worried expression. He grasped her hand keeping her warmth from him.

"Hatori...are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just remembered I have to be somewhere right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've been keeping you haven't I?"

"No, don't worry you haven't."

"Well...goodbye." He hated that word, especially when someone he cared for said it to him or when he was forced to say it to them.

"...Goodbye."

He silently began to walk back the way to his car, then without warning he stopped.

_What are you doing? Don't do it...don't even think it. Remember, don't get involved._

Lips tightly closed, he intook a sharp breath of air, turned back to her, creating scrapping sounds from his shoes against the ground. Sealing his fate asked,

"Can I walk you home?"

_**A/N: Phew! I'm not really sure if this is a good chapter or not. I just kinda winged it, not really putting any thought into it. I'm sorry, I'll be sure to make the next chapter better, I promise! Any suggestions of what you would like to see happen in the story are more than welcomed! It's always nice to see what ideas others have for stories. Please R&R! ...No, not rest and relaxation Shigure! Shigure lounging on a patio with sunglasses on reading his latest naughty book**_


	3. Step 3

**_A/N:I'm worried that ppl might think that Hatori is OOC, but understand that this is based on my images. I can see him acting certain ways as long as he's given the right push. It's more so that I'm having him act on emotions he's always had there but has never tried to express and remember, he fell in love with Kana after only two months. I can see him falling for this chicka just as fast and a month has passed since they met. Anyways...ON WITH THE MADNESS!_**

_**Disclaimer:** Calling all Fruba Fans!Calling all Fruba Fans! If we work together, I know we can convince Natsuki Takaya to give us the rights to her story! UNITY DEVINE!XD_

_Silence... _

_**Hatori:"**What an idiot."_

_**Shigure:"**Yeah a total moron."_

_Cruel Yoru stands alone amongst the cold snow. "What?...I-It could happen..."_

**Sway Me **_By Cruel Yoru_

"Are you in here Hari! I was wondering if I could borrow your..."

Shigure stood motionless halfway through Hatori's front door gaping at the obscene image before him. his cousin stood as a deer caught in the headlights clasping on to a broom.

"Are you...practicing dance steps?"

Trying to salvage what little dignity he hed left, Hatori quickly changed the subject with a loud clearing of the throat,"What did you want?"

His reply was a long extended finger pointed directly in his face with an outburst of inaudible laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAAA!"

"Shigure...listen..."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!Heeheeheeeheehehahahahaa!"

"It's not..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"...are you done?"

"OH If only Aya were here! Hahahahaha!"

Hatori set the broom aside and strode to the kitchen finding something to busy himself with to avoid the humiliation.

"I'm sorry Haa-San, It's just...pffft!"

The doctor's left eye began to twich. Shigure instantly backed off.

"So, how long have you been taking lessons?"

"...about a month."

_So he's finally fessing up, no wonder he looks more run down than usual. He seems more cheerful though..._

"Well, I can't say I blame you. Look at who you get to spend all that time with...by the way, you never did tell me everything that happened when you walked her home that night."

"I walked her to her home. What more is there to tell?"

"Oh, COME on Haa-san! Details! Details! It's the least you can do for the one who advised you to go for that walk in the first place!"

Setting the kitchen knife down, he gave in. "We talked a bit more about some more books we enjoy, then as we got to her door she asked if I was sure I didn't want to take any lessons, and I..."

"You caved didn't you?"

He picked up the knife and began chopping up some vegetables.

"By the way, why are you cooking? You usually just eat instant Ramen."

"Momigi is comming over today and said he wanted one of my homecooked meals."

"Really! Ah! How long has it been since I've had some of Haa-San's homecooking!"

Hatori smaked his cousin's hand as it reached to steal a peice of some cooked Soba noodles.

"Owie! How mean! You're a big meanie Hari!" Waterfalls of tears showered down his face as he cradled his abused hand.

"It's also mean to steal someone's food."

Completly regaining his composure, Shigure casually explained,"Oh by the way, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and I are going to be at your dance lessons tonight."

"WHAT!" Catching him off guard, the dog snatched some noodles and raced out the door singing,

"Hatori-Kun looks SOOOO GOOD with his little apron on too!" (A/N:_Imagine Hatori-Kun in an apron, more so, a FRILLY one!XD)_

_He better have been joking...mabye I should skip lessons tonight..._

"One, two,cha, cha, cha, One, two, cha, cha, cha, that's it, keep going..."

The dance steps were becomming more complex and Hatori was struggling to keep up. Tohru sat on the bench between the two younger Sohmas with Shigure standing beside them.

"Okay, that was pretty good for a first try..." Despite her age, Ms.Camille was quick on her feet. Tohru stared in awe of the sight before her. Just as they were ending their dance, Marisa burst through the doors panting heavily.

"Marisa, where were you? It's not like you to ever be late." Ms.Camille inquired.

"I'm so terribly sorry! I had to..." For a moment Hatori could've sworn he caught a glimpse of uneasiness in her eyes.

"I had to attend to a family matter. I promise it will never happen again."

"You don't have to apologuise, that's a perfectly understandable reason. Afterall, family should come first."

"Yes..." Her eyes seemed hooded to Hatori. He didn't see the usual brightness in them. He thought it was most likely a subject she didn't want to talk about, not right now at least.

"So what did I miss?" She then noticed the new faces in the room.

"Oh, these are our other relatives and a friend. Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are our younger, more violent cousins and this is Honda Tohru-kun. This here is Marisa-san, the love of Hatori's li...UGH!"

The dog was silenced by a fist in his gut delivered by a man who was slightly flushed. Marisa didn't catch Shigure's last sentence to Hatori's relief and blankly stared at the two men confussed. The boys gave her a short quick nod and Tohru bowed giving a cheery smile.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you Marisa-san!"

"It's very nice to meet you as well Honda-san." Marisa replied with a glowing smile.

"So how is my student progressing?" She turned to the doctor coyly.

"He's been doing very well. Needs a little work on picking up the pace, but I'm sure you'll whip him into shape." The tiny woman joked.

"Yes Hatori-San! That was so wonderful! I wish I had as much talent as you do!"

"I'm not that good really."

"Not yet anyway. That should change once I'm done with him." She half smirked.

Ms.Camille turned to Tohru,"Would you care to try my dear?"

"Eh? Oh no! Heaven forbid! I-I mean I'm not very good at dancing..." She waved her arms about in a mad fluster.

"Oh, come on now just give it a try...and you young man with the orange hair. Come here please?"

A look of displeasure appeared on Kyo's face. "Eh?"

"Come here and dance with her."

"WH-WHA! NO WAY!" An instant flush came over the boy's cheeks.

"oh, um, uh, I-It's alright, he doesn't have to dance with me."

"NONSENSE! When a man refuses to dance with a young lady, it is considered an insult!"

Nervous eyes darted to each of the Sohma's and back to Tohru.

"Oh, it should be alright. Go ahead and dance with her Kyonichi. You know you want to!" Shigure began playing his tactics on the cat. He knew he wouldn't say that he didn't since it would hurt Tohru's feelings, plus he did secretly want to. Anyone could see it, save Tohru.

"Alright then, and since you're here now Marisa, I'll hand over this young man to you."

The two younger cousins simotaneously thought to themselves, "Since when is Hatori a young man?"_(A/N:Compared to Ms.Camille, they are VERY young)_

Hatori and Marisa danced as though they had been for years. Poor Tohru was despreatly trying to make the proper steps yet was failing and even stepped on Kyo's foot making a high pitched hiss come from him. After profusley apoliguising they slowly began to improve in their steps. Then a horrible curse interviened. Tohru missed a step setting herself off balance. Hurling towards the ground Kyo had only two options, either let her fall and possibly get a concusion, or break her fall.

He chose the second option.

All with held their breaths as the two hit the floor, soon followed by a farmiliar "POOF!" Sound. Yuki caught sight of a fire alarm and pulled it just in time. A loud ring boomed throughout the building.The sprinklers spat water down on the shocked group sending them in a panic.

"AHH! What in the world!"

"Everyone get outside!" Yuki yelled.

As everyone assembled outside of the building slightly damp from the sprinklers, Tohru had gathered Kyo's clothes while Hatori had grabbed Kyo himself taking him through the back. As soon as the comotion had settled and found there was no fire, they decided to call it a night. Ms.Camille was the first to leave for her home. Tohru flayed her arms about as though she were a bird trying to fly with all her might as she apoliguised again and again to Kyo as they, along with Yuki and Shigure made their way home. Hatori was left alone with Marisa.

"Hey, are you hungry at all?" Marisa's head raised to meet Hatori's eyes seeking for a visible answer.

"Famished."

They went to a western style dinner_ (A/N:Dennys) _and talked a while over the nights strange events at the studio.

"Was it just me or did you see a cloud of smoke where Honda-san and Kyo-san were?"

"Who knows..." Too nervous to carry on that delicate topic, he changed the subject. "So what was the family matter you had earlier? Is your family alright?"

She seemed to flinch at the question but quickly recovered. "Yes, they're alright. I just needed to speak with them of a few important matters."

Hatori acted on his impulse without thinking and rested his hand overtop hers, looking at her with a pained look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She gave him a stunned look."Oh no! You didn't! It's alright really."

They continued to eat in silence for a while afterwards.

_Very nice Hatori. Bring up something that she obviously doesn't want to talk about why don't you? Why did I even ask that? That's her buisness._

"I'm really sorry that I was late for your lessons tonight." Hatori shot up at the sound of her voice.

"That's alright, I understand."

"No, I really am sorry...I'm sorry because, because...I was really looking forward to seeing you again."

This time Hatori gave her the stunned look. "o-oh..." A long pause filled the space between them until Hatori broke it.

"I was too."

They both smiled warmly to eachother with blushes evident on their faces.

They stood outside Marisa's apartment building hours after walking around talking about everything.

"So you're a doctor for your entire family?"

"Yes and unfortunately, they have a tendancy to get sick often."

"And here I have you taking dancing lessons when you probably don't have time for it. Now I really feel bad." She whimpered, giving him a guilty smile.

"It was my decision to take lessons so don't feel bad. Besides, if I hadn't taken them I would have regreted it."

"Because then you wouldn't have learned how to dance?" She guessed.

"No, I wouldn't have been able to spend time with you." Her face turned an automatic cherry red.

Hatori's heart pounding in his head, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. After a brief moment when her shock had subsided, she complied to him, leaning upwards. Gradually, the kiss grew deeper and Hatori was lost whithin himself until he felt her body moving in closer to his own.

He pulled away abruptly. Letting his mask slip for a split second, she saw his face contorted with a look of sheer terror and fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh god..."

He looked in her eyes worried of what she would do or say next.

"...you're married aren't you?"

"What? No!No! I'm not married!" He blurted out in a frantic attempt to assure her that wasn't the case.

"oh...okay, heh heh." She let out a shaky chuckle.

"I just...I don't think I'm ready to..." He fell silent unable to find the words he wanted.

"I know."

He found her emerald eyes gazing at him. She looked at him with an inaudiable understanding, he couldn't hear her words but they reached his ears just the same.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at your next lesson." She moved up the steps. He took a step forward.

"I really am sorry."

She turned facing him from a few steps up giving her a height advantage. She leaned down, her face inches from his. She lifted her hand to his face and ruffled his dark hair, pulling it from his face to reveal a golden eye. It seemed a bit dimmer than his other one.

"You know, my mother always said to me that a person's eyes can reveal their soul to you." She whispered.

_Did she notice...?_

Her fingers lightly traced his brow down overtop his eye which he closed. He felt her warm breath wash over it, then cool lips pursed against it. She pulled away looking in his eyes.

"You have a very good, kind soul."

Raising herself up, she turned and began to walk towards the doors. Hatori thought he had stopped breathing when she touched his eye. He hadn't let anyone touch it since the injury, but when she did, he didn't really mind.

Seeming as though she had forgotten something, she turned to him again.

"By the way...I really love your eyes."

She passed through the apartment doors leaving Hatori at the base of the steps with a warmth spreading across his face, slightly toussed hair and a quiet smile.

_**A/N:I love being able to write this stuff! It's so darn entertaining!X3 Review if u liked please and thank you! Thanx so much for reading, and a special thanks to Dolphin Dreamer. Great idea about including the eye and don't worry, with Hatori-kun, it could never be overdone! Chiao!**_


	4. Step 4

**_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have a good reason though...see what happened was, funny story, I was mowing my lawn and the machine was shutting off on me all day, so I was getting more and more frustrated. (I have a horrible temper and no patience) So, while I had it lifted by the handle and still running, (that's where I went wrong)_** **_I was stomping on the top of it to make the grass underneath come loose, (I think everyone knows where this is going) and my foot slipped and went under... needless to say, I have spent the past two months in the hospital having my foot repaired. It's all good though. I have all my digits intact and I'm already walking again! (more like a hobble, but whatever) At least I now have all the time to write more fanfics since I can't work for a while. Enough of my blabbing, on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: It's time to play DRAGON DRIVE! The Dragon selected for Cruel Yoru is..._**

_**...Hatori!**_

_**Y: Alright! Let's go Hatori!**_

_**H:...You're an Idiot.**_

**_Y:...WAHH! Don't be mean! I'm a cripple right now you know!_**

_**H: That's your own fault.**_

_**Y: Will you at least kiss and make it better?**_

_**H:...uh...no.**_

_**Y: No one loves me! T.T**_

_**I don't own Fruits Basket or Dragon Drive either. The song used in this chapter is Michael Buble's version of Sway Me, which I also don't own.**_

_**Sway Me **By Cruel Yoru_

A sharp pain hit her hard in the stomache. She collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. A tall man loomed over her, his face hidden in the shadows of a dimmly lit room. The lack of furniture made the room feel less homelike and more that of a prison.

A prison of extravagent hallways and delicate calligraphy paintings. The frames shuddered as the girl was flung into the wall. Through the aching pain vibrating throughout her body, she heard an enraged voice that spoke to her as though she were mere garbage.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"I will not have you chasing after rediculous fantasies of your own! You're the future hier and you go make a complete mockery of our family name!"

His screams were followed by loud thuds from his foot hitting her sides. She felt like each rib had cracked with every blow.

"I never want you near that place again! If I ever have any reason to suspect, I promise you won't even be able to stand upright again!"

His words cut her deep as each one reached her. Still laying on the floor gasping, he stormed out slamming the door hard behind him.

Pulling herself up still trying to catch her breath, through clenched teeth sputtered,

"I can't...I won't...I refuse...to give up!"

"It's all I have left..."

It was a beautifiul day. The perfect weather for taking a stroll in a park or going out for ice cream crepes. Hatori was waiting patiently outside the park gate ocassionally looking around, searching for a farmiliar face.

"Hatori!"

He turned to find the face he'd been looking for all afternoon. She quickly reached him, leaning against the gate wall panting,

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Did you wait long?"

"Not at all, I didn't mind waiting."

_I could wait forever if it meant I'd get a chance to see her again..._

"Are you alright?"

He noticed she was leaning hard against the wall and her breath was very short. He was certain that she was even a bit pale too.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just, ran here is all."

She took a deep breath then let out a gust of wind past her lips.

"You ran the whole way here?"

"Well, I didn't want you to wait any longer than you had to, and I was scared you would get tired of waiting. You probably have other things you need to do after this."

He couldn't hide the surprise on his face. He never knew anyone who would run that far just to catch him in time.

"I told you before, I have the rest of the afternoon off."

Hatori had actually cleared his schedule for today so he could spend the rest of it with her without worrying about having to be somewhere afterwards.

"So, that means I get to have you for the rest of the day!"

The doctor answered her question with his smiles that were becoming less rare while she was around.

_You can have me for longer if you want..._

Hatori gave his head a shake, riding himself of these thoughts he'd been having more and more of her. He knew Shigure and Ayame would tell him they're natural, but he wasn't used to having those thoughts about others.

He used to be very good at concealing his emotions and detaching himself from others, but whenever he thought of her, just seeing that tanned skin and lushious hair...and each time he thought of that night she kissed him. Her caress, her cool lips so tenderly placed over his eye...

He had to stop thinking of these things before he would embarass himself in front of her.

They spent the afternoon walking the park paths, they stopped to have some ice cream at a crepe stand near by. She even convinced the seemingly emotionless doctor to play on the swings with her. They remenisced about when they were children. How she was forced to an all girls school, how she broke all the rules and did everything she could think of to get herself kicked out. It was actually more just that she was bored.

Hatori told her how she would've gotten along well with his two cousins while growing up. They always tried to get Hatori involved in their mischief. There were times when he himself was the instigator. They were usually pranks he'd pull on Shigure and Ayame. Marisa grinned at Hatori telling him she never imagined him to be so sly. He tried hard to hide the slight blush forming.

The sun was low to the ground now and the outline of the scenery to the west was slowly draining of it's colour into a black.

"Oh no! We have to hurry!"

She grasped his hand and began chasing down the path in front of them with him struggling behind her.

"Hurry for what?"

"You'll see!"

He was utterly confussed. He couldn't figure out why she seemed so desperate to get to wherever she was dragging him. He had also noticed the whole time they were together today that she seemed a little slower than ususal. Her movements were more cautious and he sometimes caught a glimpse of what he thought was her clutching her side all afternoon. The doctor in him said to make her rest a bit, still, he followed close behind her and he had to admit he was enjoying this time with her.

Even growing up, he couldn't remember ever acting this childish. He felt so much younger, giddy even. He knew he could only act like this with her. He had too much pride to do it in front of his cousins and the rest of his family, but she was different. Mabye it was because she wasn't related. He didn't know or care, he was just happy he had someone who he could relax around.

Passing through some thickets, she finally slowed her pace. Still holding on to his hand, she led Hatori through the bushes to reveal an almost ruin-like place set near a steep hill. It held a beautiful view of the city below. The sun had sunk half way across the skyline and was gradually sinking more.

"I love this place. It's the best at sunset."

_So that's why she was in a hurry..._

They sat in peacefull silence gazing at the city as it slowly became engulfed by darkness.

"Marisa-san..."

"Hmm?"

"What made you decide to become a dance instructor?"

"Ever since I was able to stand, my mother taught me some dances from her home country. She was from Italy but originally had spanish blood in her. She was in Japan for a dancing competition and my father happened to be in the audience at the time. He was captivated by her and I suppose it was the same for her."

She wrapped her arms around her legs, her eyes held a look of gloom.

"She passed away a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I've never talked about this with anyone since she died. It's nice to be able to talk about it with someone. I'm sorry. If you don't want me to talk about it..."

"No, I'm glad that you can talk about it with me. So how does your father feel about you dancing?"

The grip around her legs tightened. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"I guess he doesn't approve."

_What kind of smile is that? That's not her usual smile. It seems more...lonely._

"Has he ever seen you perform?"

"Never. I think it might be too painful for him. I do resemble my mother quite a bit."

"I see..."

"He seems to have other plans for me. He wants me to take over the family buissness."

"It seems he cares a lot about you."

A low, sharp, ficticious laugh flew out her mouth.

"All he cares about is the family name."

Birds in the distance cheerfully chirped away while the two sat quietly hoping the akward silence would dissapate. Dark clouds crept throughout the sky showing signs of a possible storm on it's way. Marisa raised her arms above her head, stretching towards the sky.

"This scenery always reminds me of a song I love!"

"And that song would be...?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud." She chimed.

He eyed her with that smug smile on her face, then resumed his gazing of the city. Seconds later he heard a humming comming from his side, followed by an outbreak of soft singing.

"When marimba rhythms start to play dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more..."

Her eyes moved over to him with a sly smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease. When you dance you have a way with me. Stay with me, sway with me."

Hatori pushed himself from the ground and outstrached his hand to Marisa. She got the hint. In the near darkness of the evening, a shillouette of two people swayed about the cool grass, eyes locked on the other. She couldn't help but continue the song.

"Other dancers may be on the floor dear, but my eyes will see only you. Only you have that magic technique. When we sway, I go weak."

Hatori remembered this song being played at the dance studio countless times. He'd even been practicing at home with this song. He knew the lyrics well. He couldn't stop himself from joining in.

"I can hear the sound of violins long before it begins. Make me thrill as only you know how. Sway me smooth, sway me now."

They continued singing along together, dancing together until rain dropplets began to fall down soon becomming a steady shower. They ran under a huge oak tree nearby.

"I guess it didn't like our singing huh?"

Hatori laughed, "I guess not."

He then realized she was soaked. His eyes trailed down her. The strands of hair that clung to the counters of her face, the dropplets that traveled down her skin, her dress that had become more revealing...

His mind snapped at the realization of what he was doing. He shifted his eyes to look at her face rather than her body and found her eyes looking at him as well, but not at his face.

She looked up to find his eyes staring at her. She looked as though she'd been caught stealing something. He swooped down and lightly brushed his lips along hers. What seemed like forever, he mangaed to form words from his mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

"...Marisa-san...I..."

"It's okay."

"...Huh?"

"It's okay...to just call me Marisa."

All the tension felt before dissapeared in an instant. He leaned in closer to her, before kissing her a second time that evening whispered,

"Marisa..."

As Hatori leaned in closer to her, all Marisa could do was stare into his hypnotic eyes.

_Oh god...my heart's pounding so hard. I can't look away, even if I wanted to. It's his eyes... I've never seen anything like them, and his kiss is so..._

Pressing his lips more deeply into hers, it sent a heat throughout her body causing her to feel a bit dizzy. His silk strands of hair brushed against her cheek sending shivers down her spine. She tried to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair, but lost the battle. She raised her fingers and gently made a trail through it, lightly grazing at his scalp and behind his ears.

She felt Hatori moan into her mouth.

It intoxicated her even more.

_It's too much...he's too sexy. How can he be so sexy? I don't ever want him to stop..._

_Is this what people call being in love?_

_No, that can't be it. I mean, yes I do like being with him and I deffinitly like what he's doing to me right now, but..._

_Oh god..._

_I do..._

_I love him...does he?_

_What if he doesn't? I mean we talk about things, but in truth, we don't know anything about eachother. I don't want him to find out about me. If he does, he'll think I'm so pathetic. I can't let him get involved, if I ever caused him to be hurt, I'd..._

_Inspite of that knowledge, I continue to see him..._

_I'm the worst._

She abruptly stopped the kiss between them. With her head hung low, she strained to bring the words out.

"I'm sorry...Hatori, I...I need to go now."

She refused to raise her head to meet his face. She feared what she'd see on it. Confussion, anger, sadness...

She spun around to make her escape when she felt a sudden snap in her side, followed by searing pain. She tumbled to the ground, her surroundings spinning out of control, then black.

_**A/N: I know, this is pretty long, but once you start writting, sometimes it's really hard to stop, y'know? Anyway, if you like it so far, please review ad let me know what you thought of it! Once again, I'm really sorry about the delay! Chiao! X3**_


End file.
